


euphoria. - haikyuu!! oneshots.

by alexioso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Internal Conflict, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexioso/pseuds/alexioso
Summary: eu·pho·ri·anoun• a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness.🏐a place where you can make your haikyuu!! fav’s feel the same euphoria they make you feel.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	1. Banter. [Kuroo Tetsurou, NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> alright, hi there! i restarted this book because my “A Dash of Salt” series was getting really long, so instead of just deleting them out of no where, i wanted to re-do the whole thing. you can find “A Dash of Salt” in my other world on my page :)
> 
> anyways, here you go!

His jaw hung open, exasperated and panting heavily as he took in the sight of you on your knees and his cock in your mouth.

Kuroo really didn’t understand how his harmless antics and occasional flirting would lead to you, on your knees, sucking his dick in the gym storage room, but it wasn’t like there were any complaints.

Throwing his head back into the wall, biting his fist and a pale blush crossing his cheeks, you maintained eye contact. Taking him as deep as possible, then withdrawing all the way up to the tip and teasing it— licking the underside of his shaft, with a piercing gaze had him groaning as quietly as his body would allow.

“Oh, fuck…”

Your ministrations on his head continued as swears and moans fell from his thick lips, his knees practically buckling and collapsing from underneath him as his orgasm got closer and closer.

“Shit, [Name]-san! I’m- I’m gonna— fuckkkk~”  
He couldn’t even finish his sentence before his hand moved from gripping the cotton fabric of his red t-shirt, to into your hair; grabbing a handful of it before instinctively pushing himself as far down your throat as you would allow and holding you there. You let him ride out his orgasm, although it was hard to breathe with his thick cock shooting ropes of cum down your throat.

You basked in the look of sheer ecstasy that dawned his face— no, his figure. Red, sweaty, panting, eyes closed, head thrown back against the concrete wall, and his hand gripping your hair for dear life? The sight made you dizzy.

You knew your mascara was indefinitely smudged and running from the tears the formed from deep throating him so, but you didn’t mind one bit. The fact that you had Tetsurou Kuroo, Nekoma’s volleyball captain, residential flirt, and “bad boy” with a serious case of 24/7 bedhead, in your hands like putty filled you with a deep satisfaction and longing.

Finally coming down from his high, he withdrew his lighting twitching and slashing cock from your mouths, breathing deeply. You smiled at him and wiped under your eyes to collect the tears that had formed and run down them during your session, and he shot you a grin much lazier, but more mischievous than the usual one he gave you.

“Phew, holy shit.”

You smiled. “Did I do good?”

He nodded a little more excited than he intended to. “Yes.. very, very good.”

You got up, attempting to straighten out your uniform, only to get pulled by the back of your neck into a deep kiss from Tetsu— reveling in the taste of himself on your tongue and feeling the immense amount of heat that your body was radiating and reacting to him with.

Pulling away, a string of saliva connection you two, he grinned.

“I promise, we’ll take care of you later, kitten.”


	2. Mornings Like These. [Bokuto Koutarou, NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to wake up Bokuto a bit differently today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

On the rare occasion you awoke before the human ray of sunshine many referred too as Bokuto Koutarou, you had a habit of laying in admiration at his sleeping, often smiling, figure.

Whether it be running your fingers through his hair or simply laying there, smiling at him until he woke up; only for him to do the same thing to you. You both cared for each other greatly, the amount of respect, love, and admiration you had for each other was boundless.

However, this morning you decided to wake him up to something much more enjoyable for the both of you.

The sheets clung loosely to his nude figure; the satin sheets draping over his bare skin like a curtain. It enabled you to be able to peel back the covers ever so slightly and duck your head down, taking the man to your lips and placing small, delicate kisses to the tip.

You looked up every so often to see if he himself was waking up and not just his other half—itching to see his reaction to his beautiful significant other taking him so nicely and earnestly oh-so-very early in the morning.

You took him into your mouth entirely, his once half-hard cock now standing upright with the cute little curve to the left it always had.

Small moans erupted from this throat; light and airy. He wasn’t fully conscious of his body just yet, but the slow increase in volume and his movement showed evidently he was coming to his senses.

“Ah, fuck..”

You look up to see Bokuto— his hair a mess and unstyled with a light sheen from his sweat covering his forehead and nose. His chest heaved up and down as he took deep breaths as he looked down at you through heavy lidded eyes.

You pull off him, substituting your mouth for quick strokes of your hand, just long enough to whisper a “good morning” to with a lazy smile. He smiles back as best as he can with the pleasure he’s receiving consuming his body, and reaches out to brush stray strands of hair out of your face. You dive right back in to sucking his cock and Bokuto’s once smiling face is gone as he brings groaning and moaning much louder now than he was in his sleep.

“You gonna— ah~, you gonna wake me up like this all the time?”

You didn’t have to look up to know he was grinning. Your tongue swirled around his thick shaft, bobbing up and down, pressing your tongue into the sensitive areas of his length such as one of the veins on his underside or underneath the head.

“Oh shit, babe.. yes, right there, pleaseee!”

You continue to lap your tongue at his pink head that was leaking inside your mouth per your boyfriend’s request. His fingers make their way into your hair, gently grabbing and swirling a bundle of it to then grab onto it and guide your head up and down gently. He softly bucks his hips up into your mouth, trying to chase his impending orgasm, the ace no more than putty in your hands.

“Oh my fuckk— I’m gonna cum, babe. Holy-!”

You look up into his eyes and take him as far as you can down your throat, swallowing around him.  
His jaw drops and his head is thrown back for a split second, only for him to bring it back down to watch your face as he came down your throat.

His cock sputtered and twitched inside you, several ropes of his cum being shot into your stomach. You hummed around him as your throat stretched and contracted in a swallowing gesture; attempting to prolong your boyfriend’s orgasm.

Soon, he was spent and he let go of your hair and you pulled off of him; the two of you flopping back onto the bed you sat on in unison.

“Good morning. Holy shit, baby.”

You giggled. “Was I good? Should I wake you up more like that?”

He nodded profusely. “Yes, yes, yes, and more yes!”

You enjoyed the sight of your slightly less energetic boyfriend early in the morning; the room smelling of the cool morning air with a bigger tang. Just as you turned to get up and out of bed, you were pulled back down into it and pinned underneath the muscular ace.

All while maintaining eye contact, he slowly trailed kisses from the valley of your breasts, all the way down to just below your bellybutton before spreading your legs and dipping down in between them.

His tongue darted out to lick a long, slow stripe from your entrance to your clit, making you arch your back wantonly.

“Koutarou~!”

He looked up at you and winked— a bright smile dawning his features once more.

“What? I’m just returning the favor, baby girl. Besides, we have _allll_ morning.”

And with that, he pulled you by the hips against his mouth, a mischievous glint in his eyes.


	3. All Eyes on Me. [Kuroo Tetsurou, NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo sees you need a little more encouragement to get your work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got inspiration for this while finishing my biochem hw packet 😗 and like, kuroo’s canonically really good at chemistry so it works out

“Stressed” was an understatement.

You felt like you were being completely and utterly _destroyed_ by your classes at the moment, and the fact that you had procrastinated so much on your biochemistry homework packet and didn’t pay much attention in class didn’t help either.

You had answered everything that you could with your note packet you had gotten in class, but as for anything the packet didn’t mention? You were stumped. Swamped.

As a last resort, you called your boyfriend.

 _“Yoww!“_ The greeting that could’ve usually made you giggle elicited no reaction from you. 

“Hey, Kuroo? Can you come over?”

You hear shuffling on the other end of the line.

_”Uhhh, practice just finished up. I can head over after everything’s taken care of back here if you’d like.”_

You sighed in relief. “Please. I really need your help with this damned biochem homework.”

He chuckled. You were positive he was grinning on the other end. _“Oh? Is my kitten having trouble in class?”_

You groan, sliding your hand down your face. “Oh, put a lid on it. I have other classes I’ve been worrying about, you know. Not everybody just ‘gets it’ like you do.”

 _”I’m only teasing you._ You hear more shuffling and a sigh escape from his lips. _”Alright, you big baby, I’m on my way. Don’t give up till I get there, alright? I’m not doing the whole thing for you.”_

“I know, I know. Just— hurry up, okay?”

He chuckled. _”Alright. See you in a few. I love you.”_

“I love you, too. See you soon.”

With that, the call came to an end, with you resting your head on your arms; a sound of distress escaping from your lips.

“Oh my goddddddd!”

——

If you were being completely honest, by the time the door bell rang, you’d only gotten about 5 more questions done. 

‘It’s been half an hour and I barely scratched the surface!’ You groaned internally and dragged yourself to the door, looking up exasperatedly at your amber-eyed boyfriend.

“Who pissed in your cheerios?”

“The fucking science teacher.”

He let out a hardy laugh at your retort as he followed behind you back to where you set up shop in your living room; your textbook opened with others stacked beside it, your folder, an open notebook with a pen on it, highlighters, and the thick, 5 page packet you were currently working out of.

“At least you’re organized.”

You scoff and sat down next to the coffee table where you were seated, Kuroo sitting next to you and taking out his own supplies.

The tomcat was a lot more organized than people would give him credit for. His handwriting was neat and pleasing to the eye, his books were color coded, and he never forgot a single material needed to complete his work that night. His set up was much more minimalistic than yours, but contained the essentials nonetheless.

“I will never be able to get over how nice your handwriting is, Tetsu.”

He chuckled, grinning at you. “Stop gawking and get to work, you fiend.”

You huffed and turned to your packet, but couldn’t find the motivation or will to even pick the damn thing up. You could feel Kuroo's eyes flicker from the packet to your face multiple times before he sighed and shifted where he sat. 

"You're gonna need some motivation, aren't you Kitten?"

You felt your cheeks heat up at the pet name he gave you, setting your face in your hands in an attempt to cool off your warming face. "I have no motivation to work right now, Tetsurou."

In response, he grinned. "How about we play a game, hm?"

You raise an eyebrow.

Kuroo says nothing, but instead pulls you to sit between his legs where his arms quickly found themselves around your waist and his face in the crook of your neck. You let out a little squeak as his breath tickled the shell of your ear when he spoke.

“For every question you answer, I’ll reward you.”

One of his hands leaves the clasp of his other that sat at your waist to slip underneath your t-shirt and rub the skin that it hid. You felt yourself swallow a lump that was forming in your throat. “And if I get it wrong?”

“Doesn’t matter. We’ll go through and correct them later. For now, all that matters is that you start writing, Kitten.”

You nod shakily and inhale deeply to calm your nerves before sliding your packet over and grabbing your pen.

“What are the four types of organic compounds?”

‘Oh,’ you thought. ‘This is easy!’

As you wrote down your answer you couldn’t help but think of how much Kuroo’s presence (and his proposition) both motivated and calmed your nerves. ‘Boom. Carbohydrates, lipids, nucleus acids, and proteins.’

“Nicely done, Kitten.”

You feel the hand that had slipped underneath the edge of your top slide higher up, tracing where the underwire of your bra met your skin. The lips that were hovering above your ear began placing soft kisses in a trail all the way from behind it to the dip in your shoulder. 

You felt yourself instinctively fall back into his touch, your head rolling to the side to give him more room to work, but he just chuckled against your skin and went to whisper in your ear again.

“Nuh-uh-uh, Kitten. You have to work.”

You let out a frustrated huff (which was borderline a whine) and attempt to collect yourself. ‘Okay,’ you thought. ‘’Explain the differences between a monosaccharide, disaccharide, and polysaccharide sugar.’’

You smiled slightly. You’ve seen all this material before. This was more review than anything. Why were you so stressed before?

You wrote down your answer. ‘Monosaccharides all have the formula C12H22O6 and a single ring structure. Disaccharides are double sugars with the formula C12H22O11. Polysaccharides are formed out of three or more simple sugar units.’

You feel yourself smile once again, however, it’s short lived as your boyfriend hums against your neck and begins groping your breast through the fabric of your bra. The hand that held you still in his lap abandoned its idle state to pop open the buttons of your jeans. 

“Hahh ..”

“Get back to work, Kitten.”

You muster the best nod you can, and read the next quest from behind lidded eyes. “Explain two factors that can denature enzymes.”

You try to open your eyes wider so you don’t mess up writing. ‘Extreme pH values and extremely high temperatures.’

Kuroo doesn’t make a noise of approval this time, but instead slips his hand into your panties, rubbing circles onto your clit. 

You find yourself gripping at his arm for support (even though you’re sitting down, laying against his built figure), as if letting go meant certain death. 

His other hand busies itself with undoing your bra clasp, sliding the cups underneath your breasts and pinching your nipples. 

“Oh my god—“

He licks a long stripe from the juncture of your neck to the middle of your ear, biting down on the cartilage.

“One more, babygirl. All I want is one more.”

You could feel your face flush an even deeper shade of red at his words and the feeling of his own arousal pressing against your back. You struggled to form your next words. 

“I— I can’t, fuck-“

The sound he lets out at your whine is scarily similar to that of a cat purring. “I know you can. C’mon. One. More.” 

As some extra encouragement, he speeds up his fingers on your clit, adding an extra to slide down and push at your entrance ever-so-slightly. 

You inhale shakily, and grip your pen with a deathly tight grip, hoping it will keep you from dropping it mid-sentence. You knew Kuroo would stop if you didn’t give him one more answer, and you wouldn’t let that happen.

You could barely make out the question on the paper. “List the major functions of proteins in the body.” 

‘Easy enough,’ you thought to yourself, your very own thoughts barely coherent as your mind fogged up with pleasure like a mirror in a bathroom when the shower was running. 

‘Growth, repair, energy formation, and to act as a buffer to help keep the body’s pH constant.’

You felt Kuroo grin against your neck one more as he muttered a good job and pushed the lingering finger into you, slowly pumping itself in and out of your body. You whine quietly at the feeling, knowing that last question you answered was your ticket to bliss.

“Take off your shirt for me, baby.”

You sit up slightly, trying not to dislodge the finger inside of you and shed your shirt; tossing it haphazardly to some forgotten corner of the room. Your bra soon follows, sliding the straps off your shoulders to bare your chest to your lover.

He gently gropes your mounds before sliding that calloused hand up your chest to grip your jaw softly, turning your face to his. He stares into your eyes for a moment, those amber eyes now molten pools of gold— both glazed and brimming with lust and desire. 

He lowers his face to yours, kissing your lips hungrily as his ministrations on both your breasts and clit become quicker. The finger inside your walls becomes more accurate, and you can’t help but spreading your legs more in a way to let your boyfriend reach further inside of you.

All of your cries and moans were swallowed eagerly by the raven haired tomcat of a boy who was intent on kissing and biting your lips swollen and raw. He neglected his own erection to reward you for you hard work— your own satisfaction more important than his own.

A second finger was added, stretching you out deliciously as you clenched around it in earnest. You pulled away from Kuroo to let out an embarrassingly loud moan, and he just grinned that cheshire grin of his before taking to your neck to leave a large hickey where no one would be able to see but you and him. 

Your pants grew labored and your moans increased in volume as Kuroo carried you towards release, shutting your eyes and letting the tingly sensation of the build up envelope your body.

Kuroo pulled away from your neck to growl into your ear huskily.

“Go on, cum for me, Kitten. Cum on my hand. I know you want, too. You deserve it.”

You found yourself gripping his arm a little tighter this time around, your nails digging crescent moons into his bicep as you bit your puffy and red lips to try to stifle the noise, the effort ultimately failing as your jaw dropped open to let the noise of pleasure out from the depths of your throat.

“Look at me, Kitten. Let me see your face.”

You turned your head best you could as your eyes fluttered shut, although you were able to catch the predatory look that lingered in his eyes. You heard Kuroo groan as you spasmed around his fingers— your moan catching in your throat and turning into a broken whine. He never let up in the motion of his hand while you came, determined to help you ride out your high to the fullest.

When you finally stopped squirming in his grasp, he pulled his fingers out from your panties and removed his hand from your swollen breasts. You opened your eyes to meet your boyfriend’s who quickly slipped the digits still covered in your slick into his mouth, keeping eye contact all the while. You felt yourself involuntarily whining at the sight and he just chuckled.

“Now, how about we get you cleaned up and then finish this packet, yeah? I think you’re motivated enough now.”

You can’t help but roll your eyes at him. God, did you love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!


	4. Sleep It Off. [Yaku Morisuke]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku doesn’t have it all together like some may think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh, i’m back! 
> 
> some yaku angst per request of my discord friends :) if you’re reading this,,, hi!!! i love you

Oh, man did he hate this.

Honest to god, if Yaku had the option to shut off his emotions it would’ve been done and did already. Instead, here he was sitting in the middle of his bed wanting to snap his fucking _neck_ for how pathetic he was acting.

Looking at it from an outside standpoint he had to be sad about. He was a libero— a good and highly praised one at that— and was confident in his skills, he was on a spectacular volleyball team where he met some of the greatest people he’s had the pleasure of knowing, and he had a fairly good home life. It’s not like he had anything to stress over.

But this wasn’t some outside standpoint. He wasn’t in some scripted TV sitcom where the only issues he had to worry about were his exams, girls, and the next volleyball game.

This was life. His _real_ life— a life where he had to suck up all his issues and plaster on a fake smile to make it through his day. He couldn’t risk having an off one. The sheer thought of having to deal with the “Are you okay?” and “Is something wrong?” comments he’d be getting all day gave him a headache. If anything, he’d just say he was tired.

He didn’t like to cry. He didn’t even know why his eyes were beginning to sting and well up in the first place because he was _convinced_ he was fine. There were no sad thoughts running through his mind for the past few weeks, things had been going fairly well at school, and he’d been going to sleep without a frown on his face. Things were starting to look up, he thought.

But he was wrong.

The realization that he was just ignoring his feelings and pushing them down instead of them actually having had been solved fell a top of his being just like that first tear that slipped from his cheek fell upon his duvet. 

He was shaking now, whether it be from the force of his sobs or from the anger he felt boiling up inside his being at the same time he did not know. What he did know was that the way he was acting was below him and he shouldn’t be acting like some spoiled brat who didn’t get their way.

God, how he wished he could call you right now. He knew you’d make his worries dissipate and tell him that how he felt _was_ valid. He knew you would know just what to say to calm his nerves.

He reached for his phone from his dresser, but froze and withdrew his hand halfway.

He couldn’t bother you with this. Not when he’s the one _you’re_ supposed to be able to come through to vent. He was supposed to be a parental figure— someone his friends, teammates, family, and significant others could count and rely on.

And so, he slid back down under his covered and rolled onto his side. The pillow was already soaked from the onslaught of tears pouring from his eyes. Sighing, he flipped the pillow over to the other side, the _dry side_ , and closed his eyes.

He’d be fine in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!

**Author's Note:**

> follow my haikyuu!! tumblr acc @kurooskitten for more content. don’t be afraid to leave kudos and comments, either!


End file.
